Costumes
Costumes are groups of items you can access through your Popit Menu. You can customize your Sack person to look the way you want him or her to with a fine wardrobe of costumes, provided by the costumes area in your Popit. You can find themed costumes at the first level of most Story worlds, and some can be unlocked by finishing/Acing levels or completing multiplayer tasks, so that you can customize your Sackboy. You can also download costumes over the PlayStation Network or the LittleBigStore, but below is the list of official in-game costumes won through Prize Bubbles in levels and after completion. Costumes can also be edited with stickers, placing them on Sack people to change the way they look. Doing this, players can change clothes colours, style and other small details. you will find many items in bubbles such as the dragon head or Devil horns. LittleBigPlanet Costumes The Gardens Elizabethan *'Head:' Elizabethan Hat *'Mustache:' Fancy Mustache *'Neck:' White Ruff *'Legs:' Elizabethan Trousers *'Torso:' Elizabethan Doublet Sack Dame *'Head:' Bonnet *'Torso:' Elizabethan Dress *'Eyes:' Long Lashed Eyes The Savannah Sack Zebra *'Material:' Zebra *'Head:' Zebra Head *'Waist:' Zebra Tail Sack Lion *'Eyes:' Cat's Eyes *'Hair:' Lion's Mane *'Head:' Cute Lion Ears *'Mustache:' Lion Nose *'Mouth:' Scary Fangs *'Waist:' Lion Tail The Wedding Sack Groom *'Material:' Zombie Boy *'Head:' Top Hat *'Neck:' Bow Tie *'Torso:' Tuxedo Sack Bride *'Material:' Zombie Girl *'Hair:' Red Wig *'Head:' Wedding Veil *'Torso:' White Wedding Dress The Canyons Sack Poncho *'Material:' Pinata *'Head:' Sombrero Hat *'Mustache:' Long Mustache *'Torso:' Red Poncho Sack Señorita *'Hair:' Señorita Wig *'Torso:' Lace Trim Dress The Metropolis Sack Dude *'Head:' Baseball Cap *'Neck:' Dollar Chain *'Torso:' Baseball Vest Sack Diva *'Hair:' Bouffant Hairdo Wig *'Torso:' White Sequin Dress Sack Disco Dancer *'Hair:' Afro Wig *'Legs:' Tracksuit Bottoms *'Torso:' Tracksuit Top The Islands Sack Ninja *'Material:' Ninja Skin *'Head:' Ninja scarf Sack Geisha *'Head:' Wooden Wig *'Torso:' Red Kimono The Temples Sack Raja *'Head:' Turban *'Mustache:' Beard *'Legs:' Baggy Silk Trousers *'Torso:' Sherwani Sack Rani *'Head:' Blue Headscarf *'Torso:' Blue Sari The Wilderness Army Sackboy *'Head:' Fur Hat *'Torso:' Long Grey Coat Army Sackgirl *'Hair:' Ponytail Hair Wig *'Legs:' PVC Trousers *'Torso:' PVC Raincoat LittleBigPlanet 2 Costumes Default Costumes 'Sebastian' *'Hair:' Sebastian Hair *'Legs: '''Sebastian Trousers *'Torso: Sebastian Vest Sofie *'Hair: '''Sofie Hair *'Torso: Sofie Dress *'Neck: '''Sofie Necklace 'DaVinci's Hideout' 'Wooden Knight' * '''Skin:' Wooden Knight Skin *'Head:' Wooden Knight Helmet *'Hands:' Wooden Knight Shield Et Sword *'Torso:' Wooden Knight Ruff Et Armlets *'Feet:' Wooden Knight Boots 'Quina' * Head: Quina Hat Et Hair *Hands: Quina Wrist-ties *Torso: Quina Dress Victoria's Laboratory Aviatress Gloves Aviatress Headgear and Hair Aviatress Jacket and Top Aviatress Scarf Aviatress Trousers Cupcake Skin Steam Sack Helmet Steam Sack Suit The Factory of a Better Tomorrow *Astro *Astrid Avalonia Eve's Asylum The Cosmos Hidden Costumes The following costumes are not theme costumes like the ones listed above, and as such, they are not freely available to the player at the beginning of a level. Instead these costumes are obtained either as prizes for completing a multiplayer challenge, or as prizes for either completing, acing, or collecting 100% prize bubbles from a level. For almost every costume, the parts that make it up are available in different levels from each other. Robot *'Head:' Robot Box Helmet (The Frozen Tundra) *'Legs:' Robot Trousers (The Collector's Lair) *'Torso:' Box Robot Body (The Bunker) Builder *'Head:' Yellow Builder Cap (x2 challenge in the Construction Site) *'Legs:' Jeans With A Belt Bunny *'Material:' Bunny (x2 challenge in The Darkness) *'Head:' Bunny Ears (First Steps) *'Waist:' Bunny Tail (Skate to Victory) Chicken *'Head:' Chicken Beak (The Dancer's Court) *'Hands:' Chicken Wings (Great Magician's Palace) *'Waist:' Chicken Tail (Elephant Temple) Cowboy *'Head:' Cowboy Hat (The Serpent Shrine) *'Hands:' Leather Gloves (Boom Town) *'Feet:' Cowboy Boots (Boom Town) *'Legs:' Jeans With a Belt (Acing The Mines) *'Neck:' Cowboy Bandana (Acing The Mines) Devil Sackboy *'Material:' Red Devil (The Frozen Tundra) *'Head:' Red Horns (The Frozen Tundra) *'Waist:' Devil Tail (The Frozen Tundra) *Eyes: Neon Eyes (Frozen Tundra) Full Dinosaur Costume *'Head:' Dinosaur Mask (Acing Construction Site) *'Waist:' Dinosaur Tail (Acing Lowrider) Fairy *'Material:' Pink Dot (The Darkness) *'Hair:' Pink Hair with Feathers Wig (The Terrible Oni's Volcano) *'Head:' Feathered Head Band (Boom Town) *'Hands:' Fairy Star Wand (The Terrible Oni's Volcano) *'Neck:' Pink Fairy Wings (The Darkness) *'Torso:' Fairy Dress (The Wedding Reception) Farmer Sackboy *'Head:' Farmer's Cap (The Wedding Reception) *'Feet:' Wellington Boots (Subway) *'Mouth:' Straw (The Wedding Reception) *'Legs:' Dungarees Bottom (The Mines) *'Torso:' Dungarees Top (Construction Site) Farmer Sackgirl *'Head:' Farmer's Cap (The Wedding Reception) *'Feet:' Wellington Boots (Subway) *'Mouth:' Straw (The Wedding Reception) *'Torso:' Dungaree Dress (Endurance Dojo) Gloria *'Glasses:' Pink Fashion Sunglasses (The Savannah) *'Hair:' Pink Scarf (The Meerkat Kingdom) *'Torso:' Polk-a-Dot Black Dress (Default item) Greaser *'Hair:' Big Quiff Wig (Lowrider) *'Legs:' American Trousers (Lowrider) *'Feet:' American Jacket (Lowrider) Japanese Festive Sack *'Head:' Japanese Festival Headband (The Terrible Oni's Volcano) *'Feet:' Flip Flops (Sensei's Lost Castle) *'Torso:' Japanese Festival Robe (Endurance Dojo) Mermaid *'Head:' Long Bunches wig *'Torso:' Scale Swimsuit (The Collector's Lair) *'Tail': Mermaid Tail Neon Sackboy *'Material:' Neon Wireframe (The Bunker) *'Eyes:' White Neon Eyes (The Frozen Tundra) *'Head:' Blue Neon Helmet (Ace The Bunker) Neon Sackgirl *'Material:' Neon Wireframe (The Bunker) *'Eyes:' White Neon Eyes (The Frozen Tundra) *'Head:' Blue Neon Helmet (The Bunker) *'Torso:' Blue Neon Dress (The Collector's Lair) Pirate *'Material:' Patchy Eye (Boom Town) *'Glasses:' Pirate Eye Patch (First Steps) *'Head:' Pirate Hat (Ace Skate to Victory) *'Legs:' Pirate Shorts (Get a Grip) *'Hands:' Pirate Hook (First Steps) *'Torso:' Pirate Waistcoat (Get a Grip) Ringmaster *'Glasses:' Gold Monocle (The Meerkat Kingdom) *'Head:' Ringmaster Top Hat (Ace The Meerkat Kingdom) *'Mustache:' Ringmaster Mustache (Burning Forest) *'Legs:' Ringmaster Trousers (Boom Town) *'Torso:' Ringmaster Jacket (Swinging Safari) Roman Soldier *'Head:' Roman Helmet (Skulldozer) *'Hands:' Wooden Sword (The Wedding Reception) *'Neck:' Red Roman Cape (The Meerkat Kingdom) *'Torso:' Roman Armor (The Darkness) Sakagawea *'Hair:' Pigtails Hair Wig *'Head:' Feathered Head Band (Boom Town) *'Torso:' Fringed Dress (Boom Town) School Girl *'Hair:' Blonde Hair Wig (Construction Site) *'Torso:' School Girl Dress (Lowrider) Sky *'Material:' Red Flash (Construction Site) *'Hair:' Pigtails Wig *'Torso:' Black and Pink Dress (Burning Forest) Super Hero *'Head:' Cannonball Helmet (Lowrider) *'Neck:' Hero Cape (Lowrider) *'Body: '''American Jacket (Lowrider) *'Pants:' American Trousers (Lowrider) Swimmer Sackboy *'Head:' Green Goggles *'Legs:' Red Stripe Pants *'Torso:' Red Stripe Swimsuit *'Waist:' Life Ring Yellow Head *'Torso:' Yellow Head ( The Collector) 'Downloadable Costumes' '''LittleBigPlanet:' *Chimera *Gurlukovich Soldier *Snake *Raiden *Screaming Mantis *Meryl Silverburgh *Jack Sparrow *Cole Magrath Hero *Cole Magrath Infamous *Frog *Shark *Penguin *Sack-in-the-Box (TV) *Sack-Eating Plant *Monkey King *Kabuki Actor *Kratos *Nariko *Sephiroth *Norse Mythology *Egyptian Mythology *Space Suit *Week One T-Shirt * Birthday Cake * Buzz! Costume * LocoRoco * Sonic The Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles The Echidna * Werehog * Dr. Eggman * Iron Man * The Thing * Daredevil * Mystique * Dr. Octopus * Spider-Man * Elektra * Thor * Ghost Rider * Human Torch * Captain America * Wolverine * Invisible Woman * Venom * Rogue LittleBigPlanet2: *Crocodile *Vulture *Cobra *Mandrill *Muppets-The Great Gonzo *Toy Story-Alien *Jak & Daxter *Ratchet & Clank See also *Downloadable Content *Costumes (PSP) Category:Characters Category:Gameplay Category:LittleBigPlanet PS3 Costumess (PS3) Costumess (PS3) Category:Downloadable Content Costumess (PS3) Category:Promotional Items Category:ps3 costumes